Lock and Lost
by deideichan09
Summary: "hey...what's up?" seeing him reach into his bag my body tensed, what if he's a pimp and wants me to be his whore or he's going to lure me with sweets into the back of his truck and take advantage of me! 'you're just been stupid you idiot' OC UPDATED!
1. These's Someone Watching Me

**Hi everyone here's a story that's been at the back of my head for a while now and decided I was going to type it up and see what people thought about it, I hope you like it and review seen as this is my 'first' story (seen as I took the other two down) and would like to know if there is anything I need to improve on C: thanks everyone now please enjoy I don't own Naruto if I did I would be living in a huge mansion with hundreds of plushies around me when I sleep at night oh and I didn't have to return to school again in September ||-|| I hate school and its teaching! I only own Mikoly and her mum :) thankies for clicking on this story and please enjoy!**

**Rated T : Language and other things hehe**

**Chapter 1**

I don't know how I got here but the only thing I remember actually doing before blacking out was that I'd gone and had a sharingan tattoo done, I remember asking someone very close to me if I could have it done, they somewhat disagreed but after a few more nags they finally caved and I got the Sharingan that Itachi has tattooed on my left hip about the size of a 2pence piece. After going through a lot of pain I said thanks, gave the money over the counter and slipped on my roller skater.

_**Memory Flashback**_

As I was skating down the street I could remember seeing someone watching me, it was creepy but me been me shrugged it off, reaching about halfway home I skated into the library, easily passing the librarian, who hated my guts just because I forgot to return a book...anyway as I skated down isle after isle I arrived at my destination 'the manga section' of the library, some of us anime loving kids persisted on getting a section just for us, after about a month of waiting the librarian announced that there had been a shipment ordered to be delivered the day after tomorrow, well we cheered and had a good laugh, I'm getting off of track again back to the remembering thing!

So as I scanned the shelves for the latest Naruto Shippuden I saw something move out the corner of my eye, quickly taking a look down the isle, I saw it was just another kid engrossed in a Vampire Knight manga seeing this I took no notice, shaking my head I began the search once again...I think it was about 5 minutes after that someone tapped me on the shoulder, jumping in surprise I glanced behind me to see a handsome looking boy "hey...what's up?" seeing him reach into his bag my body tensed, what if he's a pimp and wants me to be his whore or he's going to lure me with sweets into the back of his truck and take advantage of me! _'you're just been stupid you idiot...look he's already staring at you like you're mad' _looking back up at his maroon coloured eyes I noticed he was looking at me weird "I was just wondering if you were looking for the newly released Naruto Shippuden Manga, I borrowed it the other day and forgot to return it" shaking my head in excitement he handed me the manga "thanks you, you don't know how much this means to me" going sparkly eyed on him as I hugged the comic closely "anyway I'll see you around" waving at him I stared at his retreating back a couple more minutes until he finally disappeared out of my eye range "he looked kinda cute" giggling I remember looking down at the thing I'd been searching endlessly for...but what made my eyebrows shoot into my hairline was that this wasn't the manga I'd been looking for, it had weird Japanese symbols everywhere and 2 sharingan eyes staring at me "THAT JERK GAVE ME THE WRONG FRIGGIN' BOOK" hushing as many echo's of 'shhhh' rang around the area I was in "sorry" I could feel my cheeks burn from embarrassment as I once again looked down at the cover, this time it looked like the eyes were moving from side to side then back up at me, putting as much distance between me and the weird covered book, I placed it down on the table in the middle of the section I was in and began walking back to the shelves full of Naruto manga's "maybe someone's put it in the wrong place" after another 20 minutes of searching I couldn't find the damn book anywhere.

"**The library will be closing in 5 minutes" **breathing out a sigh of disappointment I stopped searching to look around...it was quiet, too quiet for my liking plus there were hardly anyone around which made it worse "it's like what you see in a horror movie, like when the girl gets cornered and is all alone, then all of a sudden a dark figure crawls on the ground towards her like some demented creep" laughing at my vivid imagination as I gathered my stuff into my black and red Akatsuki bag I sat down on a chair not that far away form me and slipped my skates back on "best be getting home, mum will be wondering where I waltzed off to" placing the bag over my shoulder I skated back to the entrance.

When I got back I was shocked, scared even when I noticed the doors and shutters had been shut and locked "stupid people, aren't they suppose to search for anyone before they lock up I'm gonna' sue their asses!" freaked out as I heard my voice echo around the empty building I clutched my chest "it's alright just phone mum she'll know what to do" searching through my overly cluttered bag I couldn't find the item I was looking for "shit! Where is it? Where is it?" hearing Panic! At the Disco continuously ring through the air I picked everything I had thrown out the bag and stuffed them back in "I might have dropped it whilst I was skating" the air around me turned icy cold as I slowly skated down the same route I had taken when I was skating back towards the entrance, I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to keep my body warm "eep!" the lights suddenly shut off leaving me in complete darkness, I couldn't even see my hands infront of my face "this is just great all I need now is a friggin' camera with night vision and someone beside me calling out to the dead asking for things to happen...just great".

All that could be heard was my heavy breathing and the wheels on my skates rolling around on the red carpet as I continued following where the noise was coming from, but it seemed as though whenever I was nearing it, it must have had bloody legs because it would change directions "for god sake give me a break!" thinking where I was was a corner I turned right to bump into something "sorry" laughing as I apologized to the thing I though was a book shelve I turned round and began going the other way "it's alright" jumping in sheer fright as a low manly voice ripped through the dark, tensing my body I closed my eyes shut in fear _calm down it's okay you're hearing things it's just the dark playing tricks on you' _ hearing shuffling coming my way I opened my eyes wide when I could feel breathing against neck, totally freaking out I took a back step/glide and began skating down the isle at a fast pace.

The singing and vibrating was getting closer as I tried to turn a corner "I'm scared, scared, scared~" I couldn't help but repeat the word scared over and over again as the song was getting closer with each stride I took, all of a sudden books fell around me, causing me to loose my concentration "shit!" putting my hand in front of me as I slammed down onto the carpet, a throbbing feeling took over half of my face and arms as I gradually pushed myself back up, my breathing increased as a set of footsteps approached me from behind "is she the one?" not even noticing where I was going I began feeling around, stopping in my tracks as I saw a light shine not that far away from me "please be help, please be help" skating like my life depended on it I ignored the hurried steps behind me and the throbbing pain surging through my body as I eventually reached where the light was.

"Huh?" bending down I noticed it was my phone, smiling in relief as I picked the missing object up I noticed on the screen it said _'20 missed calls'_ and _'24 new messages'_ sliding the device up, I noticed it was mum who had left all the messages and who had called as well, hurriedly punching in her number I put the cool machine to my pierced ear.

"_**Ring"**_

"_**Ring"**_

"_**Ri- Mikoly (mi-ko-li) where are you?"**_

"Mom I'm scared...there's someone here with me, watching me...following me" my voice broke halfway through as I whispered in a hushed voice, hurriedly turning my head from side to side, even though I couldn't see I could feel things moving around me.

"_**Mikoly, honey just tell me where you are!"**_

"I'm at the library...they've locked me in I don't know how long I've been h-here but I'm scared, it's dark and I hear footsteps coming closer" scooting back as the footsteps grew nearer, placing my hand over my quivering mouth trying to get my breathing and heart to slow down.

"_**Who's following you Mikoly? Listen I'm calling the police I'm coming over right now stay calm and just keep talking to me honey" **_hearing shuffling around me my breath caught in my throat as the shuffling stopped just behind me _**"I'm going to have to put the phone down and call you back okay and whatever happens just remember I love you-BEEP" **_sliding the phone down I pulled my knees to my chest as quietly as possible, after a few seconds I shakily put the phone in my pocket "mom said everything's going to be fine and I believe her" the hairs on my arms and neck stood on end as I heard a conversation not so far away from me pierced through the dark "where is she? We've looked all over, I'm not a patient person brat, leader wanted the girl at the base around 4 hours ago" _'I've been here for over 4 hours it feels like an eternity to me' _"Danna I-"

_I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of closing a god damn door no!~_my breathing quickened as my phone blasted out another Panic! At the Disco song "shit" quickly as possible I pulled the phone out and stood shakily _**"Mikoly, I'm here at the doors with someone who'll open the doors, when I tell you to, I want you to run, run as fast as you can!" **_taking a deep breathe I waited for her signal _**"ready...GO!"**_ holding the phone close to my ear I positioned the bag that was around me so it was behind me and began skating towards what I thought was the way to the front entrance.

"THERE SHE IS GET HER!" my legs were on fire as I kept skating like my life depended on it, the footsteps behind me quickened as I neared the front door I could clearly see two silhouettes shine through the glass covered doors "I'm safe, I'm safe I'm-" "gotcha'" my face for the second time met the carpeted flooring making my body ache at the impact "GET OFFA ME!" I kicked and screamed but the grip that was around my left ankle only tightened "MIKOLY!" my body was been dragged back as my mum screamed, clawed even punched the door violently trying to get in and help me but it was no use, I knew I was captured and I had no way of getting out "MIKOLY I LOVE YOU WE'LL GET YOU OUT!" hearing keys jingle around on the other side of the door made my kicking and screaming increase "shut up brat!" my other leg was lifted as well stopping my from kicking but I kept screaming "MOM HELP ME!" "CAN'T YOU OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR ANY FASTER YOU BASTARD MY DAUGTERS IN DANGER YOU PRICK!" If I wasn't in the situation I was in at the moment I would have laughed my ass off at mum's swearing, she never swore only when put under stress or telling someone off and if I was that person beside her I would have been shitting my pants.

"She's one noisy bitch hmm" digging my nails into the carpet desperately trying to buy the man/woman who was jingling with the keys some more time but one of my capturers somehow must have noticed what I was doing as his husky voice through the air around my clawing figure "don't even try to escape or you'll be facing consequences when we return" shaking my head from side to side as the tears spilled from my greenish brown eyes, falling gracefully onto the rough red carpet beneath me "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU FREAKS GET OFF OF ME...MOM!" screaming her name as a foot came crashing down on one of my arms, feeling the warm red liquid cover my whole arm I screamed in utter pain "GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF MY BABY, WHEN I GET IN THERE YOU'RE GOING TO GET THE BITCH SLAP OF YOU'RE LIFE, ARE YOU FUCKING DRUNK GIVE ME THE BLOODY KEYS!" silently screaming as the pain shot up and down my body as their foot came crashing back down, hearing a loud cracking noise my eyes widened in shock _'they broke my arm...the bastards!' _I didn't care about what other injures they would be inflicting on me as I continued to shout and scream for my mum.

"I've had enough of this brat" their foot stomped rather painfully on my other arm again and again as I screamed loudly as another cracking sound erupted around us, whoever it was had broken my other arm "YOU BASTARD!" the salty tasting tears were leaking out of my sore eyes as I continued to scream and shout at them, they started dragging me again and this time I knew I wasn't getting out of it, I had tried and I had failed that's all I was in life, a failure I wasn't smart, pretty or skinny I was just you're average girl who just wanted to stay in her room for the rest of her life, thinking back more tears escaped as I let them drag me towards the back of the library.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, I was petrified, I've told people bad things happen in the world and to be frank, I never wanted to be apart of it I had no confidence, no friends, no one to really care for me except mum, she's helped me through thick and thin trying to help me get over my many phobias "I did try mom and I'm just so sorry for putting you through everything...I love you don't ever forget it because I surely won't" closing my eyes I continued crying silently until my whole body went numb from the crying and blood loss "leader-sama's going to be mad if he sees her in this state un" "don't you think I know that already brat!" "MIKOLY! WHERE ARE YOU?" opening my mouth ready to scream I noticed no sound came out only air, my voice must have worn itself out with all the crying, screaming and shouting "MIKOLY!" my capturers just laughed whilst still dragging me, my eyes slowly began closing as I mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' over and over again, just hoping she'd forgive me, my eyes finally shut as my whole world went black.

_**End of Memory Flashback**_

So here I am with two broken arms wandering around what seemed to be a forest, but it all looked too animated the tree trunks didn't look anything like they do where I live, it just seemed too peaceful for my liking "You lost her!" glancing around the area I saw my capturers having a heated argument not far from where I was skating.

"It wasn't my fault my hand slipped whilst we were in the portal un!" looking around me I could just make out two huge gates standing with pride on the other end of the forest, taking my chances I picked up speed as I skated through the forest "there you are un!" looking above me a huge cream coloured owl like thingy was not to far behind with one of the capturers standing on his back, after taking in his appearance I gasped at the black cloak he was wearing it had the same red clouds which were outlined in white like what the Akatsuki in Naruto wear "I can't be in Naruto! NOWAY!" having what strength I had left I pumped my legs faster towards the gates I had seen not a while back "You're not getting away that easily un!" if I was in Naruto and the thing chasing me had the Akatsuki cloak on he must be "Deidara!" sensing the bird getting nearer I began to use the environment around me as obstacle course.

"KATSU!" looking around I noticed some clay spiders of his had attached themselves to a nearby tree, dodging the blast was hard seen as I'm not a ninja or anything some of the explosive had scorched the back of my shirt causing it to tear as I bent forwards dodging 5 kunai he had thrown my way "you cheater! I'm wounded and you still persist! Damn you karma!" my arms started killing as I skated around many trees and roots that was protruding from the lush earth around me, looking down at my arms I noticed they were turning a weird blue colour, if I didn't get help soon I'm sure I'm going to be armless for the rest of my life.

Jumping over a fallen tree trunk I didn't notice the other Akatsuki member beside me "ARGH!" loosing my balance once again I stumbled forward but didn't fall over like I did a couple of hours ago, looking down at my side, I thought I was going to throw up when I saw all the blood flowing down my hip and across the Sharingan tattoo I had done "look what you've done now! my Sharingan's all messed up!" something sharp and steel pressed against the front of my exposed neck "I hate Uchiha's and those eyes of theirs" looking down I saw it was a kunai pushed against my skin, glaring at the metal piece of work I took a side glance I could clearly see Deidara's blonde hair and his one visible blue/grey eye burning with hatred "I'M NOT AN UCHIHA YOU DICKWAD!" lets just say been slapped by an S-Ranked criminal with mouths on their palms isn't the best experience I've ever had, when his hand made contact with my cheek the mouth on his hand had ripped some of the skin away from my face causing me to scream in pain.

"Watch you're mouth around me kid un I could easily kill you hmm" seeing his partner walk forwards I noticed it was Sasori but he was in one of his many puppets I couldn't be bothered to memorise the names of "Akasuna no Sasori" Deidara pushed the kunai further into my skin "how do you know Danna's name hmm?" hearing a low chuckle come from the puppet our heads snapped towards the noise "leader-sama wasn't joking around when he said she knew things other didn't...knock her out brat" "HEY WH-!" my world once again turned black

**So what do ya' think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me you're views on this chapter getting reviews warms my heart so much I don't know if to do a chapter 2...should I? Or should I not? You decide! Thanks again for reading enjoy the rest of your day/night**

**x **


	2. Look What You've Done To Yourself!

**Hi people it's me again with a new chapter I'm so glad I at least got 2 reviews for the last chapter I actually thought noone would like this story but it seems some do so I'm happy...happy like a dog in season...wait how can that be good lolz it just came to me when I was typing this bit out C: **

**I don't own Naruto if I did I would have a lot of drooling days over how sexy these men are *drool* anyway I only own Mikoly, her skates, her bag, her mum (lolz I own a parent!) and her clothes on her very back! So swiper no swiping!**

**Enjoy =^-^=**

**Chapter 2**

I think it's been 2 weeks since I was brought here and to tell you the truth its boring, especially after singing all the songs I could remember everyday whilst sat on the lumpy mattress they had thrown me on when we finally arrived back to the 'base' of the Akatsuki "Leader-sama wants to see you brat" prying my eyes away from the stone covered walls surrounding me I could clearly see Sasori stood in the doorway "you can tell him to shove off! I ain't' movin'!" bringing my bandage covered legs close to my chest I peered down at my stiff immobile arms, I could remember waking up from been knocked unconscious by the blonde bomber Deidara to see Konan fixing them, she had a good grip on my wrist as she counted down from three, but before she came to the three she pushed the broken limb back into place causing me to blackout once again from the excruciating pain surging through my veins, now as I look down at them all I can see were bandages and blood spots scattered everywhere.

"We don't want anymore accidents now do we?" I couldn't help but cringe in memory of the cracking sound that echoed around me whilst I was been dragged here, still I held my ground not noticing the puppet master shuffling forward towards me "I don't care anymore, I'll never see my mum again and it's all because of you guys...I just want to go home!" sniffling back the tears that were threatening to fall at any moment as my mum's screams shook my very being, I wasn't going to show these criminals how weak I was and I refuse to cry infront of any of them, sure I have no confidence but sometime I speak before I think.

Hearing his feet shuffle across the red covered floor, he stopped just infront of my curled up form making my body tense knowing he was going to cause me more pain "I'm warning you brat" my breathe caught in my throat as I felt his hand hover just above my lowered head "don't make me angry...I could easily turn you into one of my artwork if you're not careful" still I just sat there for about another 3 minutes before I screamed as pain enveloped my whole head "AAARRRGGGHHHH LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" now let me tell you been dragged through a huge base made out of stone isn't a very nice experience and to make matters worse I was been dragged by my shortish blood red hair.

"Leader-sama I've brought the brat" halfway through the base I decided to stop screaming, kicking and struggling because no matter what I did his grip never loosened and with my arms not working properly it was quite painful when we went over a bump, I think the wounds had reopened everywhere again "good work Sasori-san, leave us" the red headed puppet boy threw my body into the middle of the room causing my poor scorched back to slam against the cool hard ground "Mikoly-chan" turning my head right I could faintly see the blue haired beauty stood above me with a slight worried expression on her face "lets get you cleaned up" when two strong arms picked me up I thought I was dying, my body felt weak and tiny little chibi neko people were bouncing around in my head "Just put her over there Itachi-san" small black and white dots was the only thing I could see and every time I blinked they grew bigger and bigger until, I unfortunately for the third time in my whole life blacked out.

In my dream I was sat on a train next to a window, it never stopped to pick anyone up and didn't let anyone off, there were no scenery passing by only a bright white light which shone through the see-through windows, it didn't look like the vehicle was moving but I could feel the electricity in the air surrounding me and the screech of the wheels against the metal track beneath "why?" dragging my empty gaze away from the window as I heard someone whispering the word 'why' over and over again "why did you leave me...why?" recognizing the voice I leaned sideways so my head was looking down the many isles of seats "I miss you" sniffling caught my attention as I stood on shaky legs, someone was crying but I didn't see anyone getting on.

Slowly making my way down the isle, the person started whispering something so quietly I couldn't understand what they were saying "m-mum" finally finding the person responsible for the cries and whispering I was shocked to see it was my mum, eyes bloodshot from all the crying as dark bags formed underneath her beautiful acidic green eyes and tear stains ran down both her normally tanned cheeks "Mikoly...why did you leave me?" sitting across from her I held her soft gentle hands tightly "it's okay mum I'm here, I'm here" it was as though she couldn't hear me or feel my fingers rubbing small circles on her flesh "I don't know what to do anymore" as I kept moving my fingers in a slow calming motion my fingertips swept over something warm, dropping my gaze to her hands I gasped in shock to see thousands of deep cuts in-bedded on her wrists "mum what have you done to yourself?" squeezing them tightly I tried desperately to stop the waterfall of crimson liquid from escaping, it was like a tap, a tap you couldn't turn off "I'll be with you soon honey" tears were flowing free from my eyes as I looked into hers, she looked happy, content in knowing any minute she could die "m-mom don't do this to me...MOM!" I kept screaming her name over and over wanting her to see I was there with her, her tanned skin now a sickly pale colour as I could clearly see her green eyes grow duller as seconds went by, this wasn't a dream this was a nightmare, a nightmare I wanted to get out of.

"I love you" seeing her head slouch sideways I knew she was gone and I couldn't do anything to help her it was my fault, slowly her body began fading away "NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE MUM!" grasping her hands tightly afraid if I let go I'd never see her again "I-I'm s-sorry m-mum, c-come back...come back, come back" my crying filled the air as she finally vanished leaving me with bloody hands to remind me of what I had done, looking through tear filled eyes I ran to the nearest exit repeatedly kicking, scratching, pushing and pulling at the door wanting to get off this train "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" been thrown sideways as the train stopped causing my head to smash against one of the many poles scattered around the area I was in a throbbing pain emitted from my left side, looking down I saw the Sharingan tattoo shining a dangerous red colour "stop...STOP THIS!" the area the tattoo sat began to burn intensifying tenfold as I placed my hand over the sizzling piece of flesh.

"You're weak brat" hearing the voice of one of the men that had kidnapped me caused me to cry out in utter pain and confusion as to why he was here "time to end this" looking up I saw one of his puppets crawl out from underneath on of the seats pushed up against the wall of the vehicle, as it neared me I sprang up onto my aching feet and began sprinting the other way, when I jumped into the next carriage I couldn't believe my eyes there were blood everywhere, on the seats, floor sealing and even the windows funny enough I couldn't smell anything "you won't get away brat" looking back round my eyes widened as his puppet was coming closer, turning back round I ran through the room slipping multiple times on the red liquid, I began to panic when my foot went numb "what th-?" hearing the evil laugh of the puppet man made my heart rate pick up speed, thinking up something I decided to just drag the non-responsive limb with me as I began running/limping once again down the isle.

This particular part of the train seemed to be longer than the other, I knew this because the scenery was the same, bloody in the exact same spot as I had seen it before entering the room "boo" not looking where I was going the red headed man was stood not far away from me, telling my legs to stop running I once again started to panic when they didn't listen to me, I just kept on running, running right into his arm that was now shaped into a massive blade dripping purple liquid onto the blood stained ground.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" "Mikoly-chan, calm down everything's okay" taking a look around I could clearly see the concerned look on Konan face "I-I'm alive...Oh Konan!" wrapping my trembling arms around the woman I cried even screamed into her Akatsuki cloak clutching onto her for dear life, she seemed to tense up for a moment before she hugged me back, just like a caring mother would do for her child "I-I w-want t-t-to g-g-go h-home!" I was scared if I fell asleep I would relive the experience I had just had, especially with my mum "Mikoly-chan calm down, you're just scared and upset that's all...shhh" '_mum...mum...mum I miss you'_ finally after calming down a bit I loosened my grip on the beautiful woman "how about me and you go to the kitchen to grab something to drink?" nodding my head she took my hand in hers and led me out of the room I had been laying in "from now on Sasori-san won't be coming to get you in the morning" sighing in relief at the information "why Konan-san?" "just call me Konan Mikoly-chan and I don't want your arms been in a lot of pressure it could take months for them to fully heal the next time there put under that much strain" taking in that information as we entered the kitchen, I couldn't help but hide behind the woman at who I sat on top of one of the many counters "Hidan-san what have we told you about sitting on the counters" "to not fucking sit on them" blushing as I heard his voice it was so intoxicating especially when he swears it suited him.

"What the fuck are you hiding behind you're bloody back Konan-san?" as if just noticing I was hiding she pulled me out causing me to stumble slightly "Oh you shouldn't have, a fucking sacrifice for Jashin-sama" "I ain't no fucking sacrifice bitch!" quickly covering my mouth with my hand, gasping when I felt the once broken and immobile limb move "Konan, you fixed my arms!" looking up at her with stars in my eyes I hugged her waist tightly "arigato!" letting go of her hand I lifted my hands in front of my face "this bitch is psycho!" hugging the hands closely to me I spun around in a circle "I thought I wasn't going to have arms ever again" giggling like a school girl I stopped to look down at my feet, they felt odd like something was missing "erm...Konan where's my skates and bag?" glancing over towards the fridge where she had walked off to I saw her tap her chin in thought "the last time I saw you're things they were with Sasori-san, knowing him he'll have gave them to Kakazu-san" my eyes widened at the thought of the puppet touching my things and to make things worse the money loving old man was surely going to make a profit out of them.

"Not Kakazu-san! He'll sell them, you know how much he loves money he'd sell his own gran for money!" the shocked expression on the Jashinist made me smile slightly "how the fuck does she know about the old man?" noticing his scythe stood propped against the wall I couldn't help but stare at the weapon "here you go Mikoly-chan" tearing my gaze away from the awesome weapon I grabbed the cup that was in front of my face "Arigato Konan" smiling cutely I took a sip from the blue shaded cup "this is nice, what is it?" glancing up I was confused to see only Hidan "where'd she go Hidan-san?" tilting my head to the side I blinked up at his towering yet handsome form "how would I fucking know!" scoffing I began sipping the nice drink once again "your weapon matches your personality Hidan-san" "What the fuck does that mean shrimp?" chocking as he said shrimp I glared up at him "are you trying to be fucking scary?" lifting my hand up I flipped him the bird "bitch" chuckling evilly as he stomped away leaving his scythe in the room with me.

My body seemed to work on its own as I made my way over towards the item "It's so pretty, yet deadly at the same time" tracing my fingertips over the blades I tried to pick it up "what the bloody hell is this thing made from!" failing several times I stopped and continued marvelling the weapon "GET AWAY FROM MY FUCKING PROPERTY BITCH!" jumping in sheer fright I accidentally sliced my arm open "gomen Hidan-san" clutching the injured arm to my chest I began walking towards the sink "what the fuck have you done?" turning my head sideways so I could see him I was shocked to see he had a worried glint shine in his eyes "Oh hehe nothing" turning the tap on I held my breathe as I dunked it under the freezing cold water "SHIT!" bashing my leg on the ground whilst biting my bottom lip trying to stop the pain.

"Shrimp wha- FOR JASHIN-SAMA SAKE!" looking to my right, Hidan had grasped my arm and pulled it away from the water "why didn't you fucking tell me you hurt you fucking self bitch!" wincing at the words he shouted at me "g-gomen I didn't want to be a pain" picking my up bridal style he shot down many hallways "KAKAZU!" bashing down a chestnut coloured door I came face to face with the money loving whore I had read so much about "Hidan I hope you're going to pay for another door because I surely am not, I've told you about bringing whore's back to our bedroom" "LISTEN HERE FUCKER I'M NO WHORE!" slapping my hand once again over my mouth I was shocked to say the least at how brave I had been the past few hours "Kakazu-san even if she was a fucking whore I wouldn't do her if my fucking life depended on it" huffing I crossed my arms over my chest only when the pain grew more intense I screamed in pain "what's she screaming about?" "she cut herself on my scythe and its pretty bad, I came here so you could fucking stitch it up" hearing the shuffling of clothes and his footsteps crossing the room I looked up to see him stood just beside me "let me have a look" raising my injured arm I showed him the cut "set her down on the bed".

**Tada finally done I had writers block halfway through this chapter and the dream that I put in here was actually my dream except it wasn't Sasori attacking me it was someone close to me it's horrible having nightmares every night sometimes there that bad I have to get up even if it's like 3 O'Clock in the mornin' WELL enough about me what do you guys think and I want to say another thanks to****icyprincess1**** and ****Tsu-Ze Haitsuchi for the kind reviews and alerts TT-TT I'm flipping weeping with joy over here**

**Anyway I'm hehe kinda stuck on what should happen in the next chapter =^-^= I hope someone has an idea no matter how little it is I would really appreciate it C: till next time JA NAI!**

**p.s for those who have an idea PM me or just review with your idea *kiss*******


	3. Meeting Madara

**This Idea Was Given To Me By The Truly Random **icyprincess1 **Shes Such A Randomer lolz **

**I'm So Sorry For The Late Update People I've Had A Rough Month Especially With Starting '**_**wonderful**_**' *rolls eyes* School Again :( One Of The Teachers I Have Does My Nut In She's All Unicorns And Rainbows And Like Lets Go Frolok In The Field Of Learning...Gomen I was Having A Moment I'm Beginning To Have These Quite Regular Now HAHA!**

**Anyway Please Enjoy and Review At The End Even If It's Just A Small Comment I don't mind **

**Deidara: deideichan09 Doesn't Own Anything Naruto Un She Only Owns Mikoly, Her Mum, The Skates And Also The Jewels *whispers* She Won Them On The Slots In Skegness**

**Me: DEIDARA-KUN! *MEGA GLOMP* **

**Deidara: ARGHH HMM ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3 **

Giving Kakazu a great big care bear hug I passed him one of my precious jewels I had located inside my bag which I found (YAY!) the silly thing was playing hide-and-go-seek with me...oh! I also found my black and white checked skates, they were peeking out from underneath Hidans bed which was weird considering they were over beside my bag a while ago.

When I get back to my cell, no I mean 'room' (hehe) I'm going to seriously give the little tykes a wash! They're covered in dried blood, grime, dirt and numerous scratches surrounded the front parts they look a complete mess! They didn't look like my skates at all, also one of the back wheels had a huge chunk missing I'm just glad mum couldn't see them in this state she would have licked a monkey!...not literally people!

After getting directions from Kakazu to my 'glorious' room, I just bowed in thanks, grabbed my stuff and left, as I exited their room I could clearly hear Hidan complain about not getting a 'fucking jewel' as he would put it, I felt a little guilty about not giving him anything in thanks for carrying me all the way to their room, he could have just left me and let me bleed to death "I'll give him his later" clapping my hands together I strolled down the corridor not noticing the shadow following me.

Turning right I came to a split in the road, one corridor to my right and another corridor to my left, thinking back to what Kakazu had said I looked down the right one, surprisingly at the end of the long hall was a tattered brown door with my name carved into the middle, my footsteps seemed to echo around me as I cautiously walked towards the door "well this looks...great?" face-palming I shoved the door open to reveal my hell hole.

Huffing a sigh of depression I threw my bag onto the floor beside the small single bed that was against the back wall '_clunk' _glancing around I noticed my bag had fallen sideways causing something to fall out, lolling my head to the side I carefully picked up the shiny fallen object "s_igh_ if only I could have stopped you...maybe things would have turned out differently" it was the picture I took on graduation day of me and my best friend and also the day before she committed suicide, just seeing her cheery smile plastered across her beautiful tanned face caused my chest to tighten painfully.

Placing the picture back inside the bag, I stuffed them inside one of the draws beside the foot of the bed, for today I just can't cope with anymore memory flashbacks "I'll wash you guys then I'll hit the hay" placing the skates on the bed I waltzed into the bathroom. After finally finding a small plastic bowl underneath the sink I filled it up about halfway with warm water, whilst it was filling up I searched around for something to wipe the dirt off with "is there any cloths in here?" looking around I finally found something, it was a baby blue flannel "I'll just use this" picking the bowl up I carried them both into the room again.

"There all squeaky clean!" looking at my handy work I couldn't help but smile a small smile, they looked brand new well, except for the wheel "how am I going to mend this? They don't have this sort of stuff over here in this world" shrugging, I lowered them onto the floor and took the now red coloured bowl and flannel back into the bathroom.

After cleaning them out the best I could, I slowly shuffled my way towards my messed up bed, looking around the room I suddenly felt quite lonely and I don't like been alone, I would always sleep with my plushies or my pet cat named Trixie would always sleep curled up beside me on my pillow (I have a double bed shawoop!) lowering my head I climbed under the thin sheet that now was going to be my source of warmth for the night, closing my eyes I waited, I waited patiently for the darkness to consume me once again to torment me with memories I didn't want to relive.

About halfway through my dream I felt myself move, curious I cracked my eyes open a tiny bit, they soon shot open wide when a bright orange mask we know too well was invading my space "T-T-Tobi-san what a-a-are you d-d-doing in h-h-here?" shuffling to get into a sitting position his gloved covered hand grasped my shoulder and shoved me back down onto the bed, making my head bounce a bit against the pillows on impact, I can't describe how frightened I felt at this moment in time "you know who I really am Mi-ko-ly" I seriously didn't like the position I was in at the moment...I couldn't even struggle _pout_ I wanted to struggle "I-I don't know w-what you're on about" I also wasn't going to tell these mean, evil (yet drop dead gorgeous) criminals anything, I know my rights!

His masked face lowered itself till it was just hovering over my jawline "don't play games with me girl" _'but I love games especially guess who!' _hearing something shuffle I glanced down to see he had raised his mask...oh no! He's going to go all kung-fu on my ass, what am I going to do? I can't just go yo-mamma on the oldest Uchiha and also the true leader of the Akatsuki! Though the plan does sound good in my thoughts.

I seemed to freeze when his wet moist lips pressed against my exposed neck in a light feathered motion "T-Tobi stop!" his grasp around my shoulder only intensified as I finally began to struggle "what's my name Mikoly-chan?" gulping loudly as his head began to slowly lift up, I must say he is rather handsome s_lap! _How dare you even think like that, he's old enough to be your fathers, sisters, mothers, cousins, uncles, mothers twice removed granddad wake up and smell the hummus child! "it's Tobi" his other gloved hand began to stroke down my sides ever so slowly "you're wrong and you know it" as he got nearer to my tattoo the area surrounding it began to tingle making me uncomfortable "I won't ask again...what's my name?" as his fingertips grazed over the sore artwork I couldn't help but scream "MADARA!" his lips turned into a smirk as I clamped my eyes shut tight I wasn't going to look into his now activated Sharingan I've seen what happens! He began kissing my neck again but didn't stay there, oh no the bugger went south "look what I've found" opening my eyes slowly I could see he was looking at my tattoo "I wonder" I can't believe what this old (yet sexy man) was doing, he was licking the damn thing! I bet he thought it was one of them walls in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory where when you lick them they taste of fruit or some shit like that and the feeling I was getting from him just licking the blasted thing was out of this world.

"Mikoly-san, I've come to take you to fucking breakfast so hurry the fuck up!" hearing Hidan bang on the door rather loudly, my heart rate sped up and alarm bells were ringing "To-Madara get off!" I whispered/shouted at the Uchiha who still had a good grip on my shoulder and who was also licking the very skin off my hip "don't make me scream! I'll scream rape, stranger danger and many other things you wouldn't think a girl like me would know about" a couple of licks and swear words later he finally lifted himself off me "we'll continue this late kitten" and poof he was gone.

"Mikoly-san" looking towards the door I could see Hidans head of silver peek in "yes Hidan-san I'm coming now" gathering a set of clothes Konan had gave me yesterday I scooted into the bathroom locking the door just in case anyone came in...they're ninjas they could just do some hand signs and away they go, is a cream coloured wooden door really going to stop them?

After showering I dried myself off "I wonder what today will bring?" sighing a long sigh I tilted my head upside down and wrapped the towel around my head "I'll just have to towel dry the messy thing" I hate having to towel dry my hair, it sticks out everywhere it must really hate me but I love it none the less, pulling some tight trousers up my legs I took notice when they were fully around my waist the side with my tattoo on hung off my hip showing the world the artwork "great" pulling the short sleeved fishnet shirt over my head, I also pulled on a black crop top which thankfully covered my chest area "cool I'll be able to wear ninja sandals!" pushing my feet in the blueish black sandals I couldn't help but smile brightly, these fit perfectly.

Rubbing the towel at a fast pace I threw my head back allowing the semi wet hair to stay out of my face, glancing around I could see a mirror "thinking about it I haven't seen myself since I got here" taking slow steps towards the reflecting glass I couldn't believe what I was seeing, the person looking back at me didn't look like me at all, yeah I'm in an anime of course I'd look different but, I don't know, something just didn't seem right, the girl looking back at me was skinnier and better yet prettier, blood red coloured hair now a light turquoise colour which reached just above my shoulder blades a side fringe that nearly covered my right eye as long side bangs framed my heart shaped face perfectly.

Next was the eyes, now let me tell you something my eye colour back home was a dark chocolate brown now one was a sky blue colour whilst the other a blood red, reaching forward my fingertips pressed against the glass confirming the person looking back at me was really me "I don't know who I am anymore" letting my hand drop I brushed my teeth and roughly started rubbing my now turquoise coloured hair "are you fucking done yet? I'm starving" sighing for the millionth time this morning I threw the towel in the washing basket beside the door "yeah yeah I'm hungry too so keep your knickers on!" unlocking the door I stepped out to see Hidan sat at the end of the messed up bed looking at something.

"Hey shrimp who're these bloody people?" striding over towards him I saw the draw I had shoved my bag into was open slightly and also the bag was missing "Hidan-san it's rude to go through peoples stuff without asking" shaking my head I peered over his shoulder to see he had the picture I had looked at last night "Oh...just some mates" I didn't want the Jashinist to know it was me and my best friend in the picture, I don't know why I just didn't feel comfortable around him yet "come on I thought you said you was hungry" picking the fallen bag off the floor I began rummaging through looking for a jewel I could give to the silverette "yeah whatever" hearing the door open and shut made me jump slightly causing the bag to tip sideways "shit!" all the jewels I had stashed inside had fallen out and was now scattered around the floor.

After picking all the precious jewels up I suddenly heard footsteps echo outside "maybe she's dead un she didn't come to breakfast hmm" eyes widened as the footsteps stopped outside the closed door and especially after hearing it was Deidara "I've got to hide...who knows what he'll do to me now I'm vulnerable" scooping the rest of the stuff into the bag I shoved it back in the draw, careful to close the door quietly I scrambled to my feet "under the bed...no the boogy-man might be there and also it's to obvious...erm the bathroom" liking the idea I shooted across the room tiptoeing as I passed the door, opening the door I cursed when the door creaked rather loudly "~shit, shit, shit~" shutting the wooden object I glanced around the small bathroom "bath...no" "Mikoly-san" "the basket" lifting the lid I looked in to see enough room for my now smaller figure to fit in, after getting settled I shut the lid as the door opened.

"Senpai Tobi thinks Mikoly-chan is playing hide and seek, Tobi likes hide and seek" hearing the childish voice of the masked criminal I unvoluntary began to shake and breathe heavily, if I carried on like this they will surely find me, placing my pale hand over my mouth I calmed down "Mikoly-chan where are you Tobi's a good boy Tobi will find Mikoly-chan~" nope I haven't calmed down my shaking became more intense I'd be surprised if the basket wasn't shaking along with me.

"Tobi's found Mikoly-chan~"

**Oh No Poor Mikoly-chan *hugs Mikoly tightly* Has Tobi Really Found Our Naruto Obsessed FanGirl? Or Was He J****ust Messing? **

**Who Knows? I Would Really Like Reviews It Is Like Shoving Coal Into A Furness It Keeps Me Going And Its Motivation (:3 Look It's A Bunny Rabbit Who Would Have Though Anyway I'm Really Sorry For The Late Update With Starting 6Form Again And Also Having A Lot Of Homework On The First Day Really Put A Delay On Updating **

**I Would Really Like It If This Story Got Reviews It'll Brighten Up My Now Gloomy Day!**

**Review You Know You Want To!**


	4. Peek A Boo

**Hiya everyone its me again! XD Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters they make me drink red bull to get ideas lolz **

**Well sozi for the late update people of the world anyway I hope you like this chapter and maybe even leave a lovely review ENJOY PEOPLE! **

Chapter 4

"Tobi un, why would she be down the toilet hmm?" "Senpai~ Tobi thought because Mikoly-chan's sooooo small Mikoly-chan might have fallen down" resisting the urge to jump out and bonk the back of the baka head (try saying that about three times XD) I calmly remained as quiet as possible, listening closely for any signs of movement towards my sneaky hiding place and thinking back to the 'small' comment, I felt deeply hurt by the lollipop's insult, it's not my fault I come from a small family, I'm 4ft 5inch to be exact!

"She's not here hmm, let's just report back to Leader-sama un" their footsteps left the room and with a long sigh the door finally slammed shut "finally" giggling like a kid for not getting caught, I flipped open the brown wooden lid whilst breathing in the earthy smell of the base "I'm not hiding in there again" stretching my semi-numb arms high above my head I moaned in complete bliss as my limbs made a satisfying popping noise "there all better now~" climbing out of the basket backwards, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as my feet touched the cool, black tiled flooring with a light tapping sound.

"Kitten's good at hiding but not good enough" spinning around I came face-to-face with the one person I didn't want to see for a while, especially not after what happened this morning "go away Tobi-san, I'm not in the mood" I could seriously feel a headache coming on "looks like I'll have to show little Mi-ko-li~chan who she's really talking to" shaking my now dry turquoise head I ducked under his arm which at that moment was about to shove my short body hard against the stone walling and hurriedly made my way into the main bedroom "I know who you really are shithead" strolling across the room towards the chestnut coloured draws that held my belongings in, I was horrified to see the draw had been opened and to my complete and utter shock it wasn't there...my bag and skates weren't there!

"I swear down on Jack Sparrows Black Pearl, when I find the stealing piece of shit who stole my things I'm gonna'...I don't really know at the moment but bare with me" laughter filled my ears as I tapped my chin in thought "silly kitten, you speak such strange things" glaring at the Uchiha as I could see the smirk playing across his features "you have my things don't you...Madara-sama?" his onyx coloured eyes gleamed mysteriously as I spoke his true name "has anyone ever told you how sexy you sound" anime falling in reply I could feel my cheeks burning from the comment "s-shut up Madara-sama!" picking myself back up I blushed even more (if that's even humanly possible) as he winked at me "a-anyway back to business! Give me back my things please" holding out my hand, palm upwards towards him, he just stared down at the outstretched limb before grasping it, turning it over and lightly kissed it "you think I have your things?" shaking my head frantically as I snatched my now shaking limb away from the man "sorry to disappoint you kitten, but unfortunately I haven't got your bizarre, strange things, I 'might' know 'who' has them though" letting the arm flop back down to my exposed tattooed side I was dreading what the answer would be.

"Who is it?" all I got for an answer was a shake of the head and a long slender finger moving side to side in a no motion infront of my face "COME ON! WHY NOT? Let's call it payback for this mornings rude awakening" he still shook his head no "I'll give you a clue...strings" after the last word was said, he managed to steal as kiss...on the cheek people (XD) and with another 'poof' just like this morning he was gone, leaving me to thing seriously about his clue.

"hmm could he possibly mean Kakazu-san or maybe even _'gulp' _S-Sasori-san?" shivering in fright of having to see the puppet master again sent shivers shooting up and down my spine, I began pacing around the room until suddenly, I had an idea "first I'll go see Kakazu-san" clapping my hands together I began my semi-long walk to his and Hidans room.

"What the fuck do you want shrimp Cant you see I'm fucking busy?" I should have known Hidan was performing one of his rituals when I got a face full of blood as he opened the maroon coloured door "I can see that Hidan-san" my eyes couldn't help themselves, they just kept wandering over the silverettes well toned abs and chest "see something you fucking like shrimp?" blushing I shook my head before looking past him to unfortunately see an empty (yet bloody) room "have you by any chance seen my things? Someone's stole them and I thought mayb-" before I could even finish, the Jashinist blew up! "WHAT! YOU THOUGHT WE FUCKING STOLE YOUR STUPID MOTHER FUCKER ASS THINGS...GET LOST BITCH!"

**SLAM!**

Suddenly, I felt vulnerable, as if something was going to happen to me as soon as I turn around, my chest began to tighten intensely leaving me gasping for air, I ran all the way back to my room but whilst rounding the corner towards the corridor my room was located on, I bumped into something or someone "G-GOMEN!" pushing past them I shoved the tattered door open and slammed it shut when I was safely inside "w-why is i-it s-so hard t-to b-breath?" that's when it hit me, I was having a panic attack.

Moving everything in the room either heavy or light up against the door I began crying hysterically "I-I n-n-need y-you, y-you p-promised n-nothing b-bad w-would h-happen! Y-You s-said e-everything w-would b-be alright!" hearing explosives and banging around me only caused my chest to tighten more and my fears to intensify "I-I w-want to go H-HOME!" hugging myself closely as if doing so would protect me I let myself drop onto the floor, shutting my eyes tightly I managed to shuffle my way towards one of the four corners of the room.

"MIKOLY!" seeing the things against the door move wildly, the darkness made them look like monsters "MIKOLY OPEN UP!" more banging and more screaming of my name only made me think back to the night I was kidnapped, the day I was taken away from my world...my mother.

"Mikoly! Open up it's me Konan!" still I just rocked back and forward in my corner of comfort , clutching my throbbing head trying to block out the sounds erupting around me and also trying to control my breathing "Deidara-san blow off the door!" "finally un" I could practically hear him smirking on the other side of the door in satisfaction of been allowed to actually blow something up "KATSU!" '**BOOM!**' the door was ripped off its hinges and thrown across the room along with the rest of the items that was shoved against it before the explosion.

"Mikoly" long feminine arms encircled around my shivering shoulders and pulled me close to a well developed chest, the feeling of been hugged like this made me think about mum again "mum you're finally h-here" returning the embrace I began crying again "shhhhh, it's alright Mikoly, everything's going to be fine, shhhh stop crying now" nodding my head I noticed my breathing had returned back to normal which made me instantly stop crying "Leader-sama wanted to see you this morning, he sent Deidara-san and Tobi-san to get you and when they got back without you I got worried...where were you?" scratching the back of my head in embarrassment I told her where I was hiding "well, you see Konan I was hehe in the...laundry...basket in the bathroom" looking over towards the doorway I could see Deidara, Tobi/Madara and Itachi having a conversation, I had to do a double take when I saw this they were actually talking calmly, normally Deidara would be throttling the annoying childish Uchiha for been a stupid baka and he would also be threatening to blow up the 'red eyed' Uchiha.

"I've spoken with Leader-sama and he's agreed to let you share rooms with someone, but it's between Deidara-san, Itachi-san or Tobi-san" thinking over the choices I decided to go with Itachi even though he rooms with Kisame I didn't mind I trusted the Uchiha and I didn't go with T-Madara because he would probably do something while I was asleep and Deidara, well because he's room-mates with the puppet master "is it okay if I room with Itachi-san please I trust him oh and Kisame-san too" smiling cheekily I stood up helping Konan up as well "listen Konan...I'm sorry about earlier with calling you mum and everything it's just these past few days have been stressful on me and to make things worse someone's stole my things, I tried finding it but Hidan-san shouted at me" with a nod of the head she called the boys in "Mikoly has chosen you Itachi-san, could you show her yours and Kisame-sans room, I'll alert Leader-sama" after another gentle motherly squeeze she disappeared in a flutter of clean white paper .

Looking over towards the three boys I was astonished to see Deidara looking like he was about to blow something up, Itachi didn't look fazed at all and I looking through the hole in Tobi's mask I could see his Sharingan shining dangerously ,quickly avoiding his gaze I looked back at Deidara "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME UN! FINE SHARE A GOD DAMN ROOM WITH THE 'ALMIGHTY' UCHIHA LIKE I GIVE A FLYING FUCK HMM!" and with that he stormed off leaving me with the two Uchiha's.

**Wow another Chapter done yays (:3 bunny! **

**Anyway I want to say thanks to the reviews I've got, it motivates me into updating faster, So please review and add to fav's the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update!**

**So people what do you think? I bet you all was thinking Mikoly~chan had been caught well how Tobi-kun had you for a second didn't he?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! puppy dog eyes Pwetty pwease **


	5. Helping Hand

**Hi my wonderful viewers how are you this week? looking forward to Halloween maybe? or maybe Christmas? I'm sorry for the late update people things haven't been going great or me well I won't dilly dally anymore on with the chapter**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

As Itachi led me towards my 'new' room, I couldn't shake the feeling someone was following us, thinking up a plan I whistled innocently for a couple of seconds before spinning around with my hands in a karate style pose in midair, I was expecting the hyperactive lollipop to jump out and shout 'Aww Mikoly~chan caught Tobi' but I was surprised to see an empty corridor _'I could have sworn someone was following us' _shrugging in disappointment of not been able to show off my 'bad ass' karate skills in front of the Uchiha *roll eyes* I continued following the blackette.

"Soooooooooo, hows your day been so far?" "hn" puffing my cheeks out from the simple reply I turned my head to the right "fine, be that way I was only striking up a conversation" glancing up at the Uchiha I could faintly see a small smile grace his handsome face, well seeing this my inner fangirl just wanted to glomp the man but I held my breath and seeing him glance sideways sent my face flaring up.

After another few minutes of walking we ended up outside a maroon coloured door with the names **Itachi **and **Kisame **scratched elegantly at the top of the woodwork "here's where you'll be staying" nodding my head I waited till he entered the room to get a good look around and let me tell you it was huge! It was split down the middle with the left side a red, black and grey colour, I knew this was Itachi's side of the room as he waltzed over towards the king sized bed and gracefully sat down, shaking my head I looked over towards the other half, a HUGE aquarium stretched across all the three walls, touching the ceiling might I add.

Rushing over towards the glass I placed my hands flat against the see-through screen whilst staring wide eyed at all the different sized and coloured types of exotic fish that was swimming around aimlessly "whoa Itachi-san, Kisame-san's collection is so cool! The big ones are scary but still beautiful" taking a look behind me I blushed as I noticed the Uchiha was staring at me from his propped up position.

I think I spent over an hour looking around the aquarium, it was like looking at the coral reef, the scenery was breathtakingly beautiful, my favourite fish was a medium sized lilac coloured one with bright sky blue eyes which seemed to glow magically whenever the tanks lights shone over him, it seemed to follow me around the tank, whenever I stopped the fish stopped and it would look like it was kissing the glass lightly "what's the matter big fella?...hey I rhymed!" squealing in delight, I saw the fish kissing the screen again, tapping my chin in thought I could feel my cheeks burning at what I was about to do "let's get this straight fish-kun I'll only do this once okay" breathing a sigh of embarrassment I leaned into the glass and just as the fish kissed the see-through wall I pushed my lips against it as well.

Taking a step back I was astonished to see it doing flips and began to blow bubbles "You're cute fish-kun...I'm going to ask Kisame-san when I see him, if I can name you...I don't want to make a bad impression now do I?" smiling cutely at him I made my way back towards the front of the aquarium where Itachi's side of the room was located "Itachi-san *yawn* I'm kinda sleepy, where...shall...I...sleep?" looking around the room I was angry to see he wasn't there.

Huffing I slowly made my way towards the bottom of the huge blackette's bed and after glancing around I saw his cloak sprawled out across the bed "it is getting chilly in here...I'm sure he wouldn't mind" picking the material up I held it close to my face, it smelt of cinnamon and burnt ash it was kinda' addicting, putting on the cloak I climbed onto the bed near the end and snuggled into the now intoxicating smelling cloak of the Uchiha and fell into a hopefully nightmare-less sleep.

**Deidara POV**

I don't know what came over me when the girl picked the Uchiha's room rather than mine and Danna's room sure we did kidnap her but it was orders and what the leader says goes it just our way.

Storming into mine and the puppets room I was shocked to see the girls stuff scattered around Dannas maroon bed, even though he doesn't sleep leader refused to remove it -_\ "Danna hmm why have you got the brats for un?" "shut up brat, I'm trying yo find out what these things are" raising an eyebrow I waltzed across the room to see what he wanted to know about, scattered across his old oak workbench was a big collection of shiny stone like things, reaching forward I picked up a clear blue one, it was soft top the touch and the way Dannas lamp shone through the weird stone, my hand and cloak sleeve began to glow a light blue which reminded me of the way water moves, it was strange how something like this can make something so elegant.

Looking at the rest of the stones I was astonished to see different coloured ones, some were blue, pink, purple, red, green, orange, clear, black and even a grey one, they all seemed to be the same size as the palm of your hand "Danna un" "what is it now brat can't you see I'm busy?" glancing down at the shiny stones glistening magically I saw the girls bag beside the puppets chair "can I look through the bag hmm" taking the slight grunt as a yes I picked the bag up and threw myself onto my blue covered bed, getting comfy I tipped the bag upside down and emptied it across the covers.

After looking over the strange things I was surprised to see a photo with two girls stood side by side in what seemed to be a uniform of some sort, they were both wearing short sleeved white blouses, blue and red slanted striped ties and black pleated skirts that reached their thighs with what looked like tights underneath, the first girl had bright red locks that reached her elbows with one of her bangs clipped back by a half moon shaped clip, the colour of her hair made her eyes stand out nicely, they were a bright sky blue colour like the eyes of an angel, my heart skipped a beat when I caught the smile she was portraying a glow seemed to emit from her angel like features.

Shaking my head I glanced at the second girl, this girl was shorter than the first one, her head was tilted to the side and her hands were wrapped around the taller girls arm this made her look cute especially her dark, chocolate brown eyes that screamed 'innocence', her hair was a blood red colour much brighter than the first girls was, just like the girl beside her this one had a star shaped clip which was clipping back the other sides bangs back displaying her innocent brown eyes and her pixie face to the world, my face heated up and my heart started pounding against my rib cages as I kept staring into those eyes of the girl, she seemed to be the shy type while the other quite confident, I could tell this by the way they were standing, the short one seemed familiar...like I've seen her somewhere before, shaking the thought from my mind I flipped the photo over.

My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when I read _**'**__**Graduation Day **__**- Mikoly-kun and BFF Yukii-kun better known as carrot top Yu XD'**_ then at the bottom right hand corner something else was written, taking a closer look I could feel my heart sink _**'R.I.P Yukii-kun I tried to save you I'm sorry maybe we'll meet again in the next life X' **_Turning the picture over I was surprise to see the shorter girls face miserable looking, it hit me I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before the shorter girl was Mikoly.

Placing her things back where they belong I took another look at the puppet boy "I'm giving Mikoly-san her things back un" hearing his chair squeak slightly as he turned around sent shivers running up and down my spine "why brat?" "because it's her things un! Leader-sama would be really angry if he discovered her things in our room hmm!" the redhead just stood and left the room, slamming the door when he exited "stupid bastard un" picking the shiny stones up I placed them back safely inside the front pocket "best get these back hmm" as I was about to exit the room I saw her freshly cleaned skates propped up against the grey stoned covered wall, picking them up as well I noticed one of the wheels were missing, rushing back over towards my bed I pulled out a pouch of non-explosive clay out from underneath the double bed, scooping some in my hand I waited a few seconds for the mouths on my palms to get to work "finally un" taking my fingers away from the palm I was surprised to see an identical looking wheel only this was cream coloured "I think she'll like it yeah" gathering her stuff again I ran out of the room towards the Uchiha's room.

Not bothering to knock, I opened the door a tiny bit I didn't want to get Sharinganed if I just waltzed in, looking around I breathed out a sigh of relief no one was there, the only thing there was the breathing cloak on the bed...wait a sec...breathing cloak!...on the bed! Slipping into the room silently I made my way across the room towards the moving material "what the hell un?" placing Mikoly's things down beside the bed I reached forward and pulled back the black and red coloured cloak to reveal "Mikoly-san?" I couldn't believe it, it was Mikoly who seemed to be sound asleep, she was curled up tight into a ball, eyes shut tight with sweat covering her face making her turquoise hair stick to her forehead and pixie like face "m-mum...d-don't g-go please" she looks like she's having a nightmare a horrible one at that, her breathing seemed to quicken and her hold on the silk sheets below her tightened that much her knuckles were turning a white colour "S-Sasori...d-don't h-hurt m-m-me!" hearing Danna's name confused me greatly, why was she dreaming about Sasori of all people '_sniff' _looking back down at her face I could clearly see clear tear drops escape from under her long black lashes, having had enough of seeing her in this state I shook her gently "hey Mikoly-san, wake up yeah" not getting a response I was going to reach into my clay pouch and make an explosion, but after a second she started to calm down and her breathing returned back to normal, a cute smile that made my face flush appeared on her peaceful sleeping face "Dei-kun~" she looked like she was cuddling something closely "I love you Dei-kun~" anime falling on the ground I was in a daze _I hardly know the girl! _**(AN: I always say I love you to my three plushies every night before I go to bed Ita-kun Dei-kun and Hida-kun...so sue me XD)**

"Hmm, Deidara-san why are you on the floor, is this a game...I wanna' play!" turning my head the other way so I wasn't looking at her as she was rubbing her eye with her knuckle cutely, huffing I sat upright on the floor "no it's not a game yeah, I just brought back your thing hmm" "Oh Deidara-san arigato...just for doing that I've got something for you" seeing her small frame shuffle across the bed covers to the edge reminded me of a little kitten, she nearly lost her balance getting off the bed "whoa, watch yourself yeah" a blush made its way across her cheeks as my hand touched her arm "arigato" smiling cutely up at me she took slow, sleepy steps towards her bag "let me see if it's here...aha! I found it" giggling she turned around nearly loosing her balance once again in the process.

I was confused to see the shiny blue stone cupped in both of her hands "erm, what is that un?" she laughed the most wonderful laugh I've ever heard it was like soft bells ringing in my ears "Oh Deidara-san this is what we call a jewel or a crystal, where I live these things are very valuable, I've heard they'd pay millions just for one of these babies, they belonged to my mom's great grandfather he was an explorer" she lowered her head so she was looking down at the now to be know jewel "he gave these to my mom before he unfortunately passed away a year ago...he fell when he was on a vacation somewhere nice and warm" sniffling she took small steps back towards my seated position "I'm giving you this because you did something nice for me" reaching up I plucked the object from her tiny grasp "arigato Mikoly-san un" "you can just call me Mikoly, where I come from we don't add honorific to names we call each other by our first names instead" shaking my head I slipped the jewel into one of my trouser pockets "I gave Kakazu-san one as well seen as he stitched up my arm" rage bubbled inside me as she showed my the black stitches that covered nearly half of her slender arm "who did this un?" taking the limb in one hand I ran my fingertips across the scar like wound "hehe, it was my fault I shouldn't have been touching Hidan-sans scythe without permission, he shouted at me which made me jump which then caused me to slash my arm open...he took my straight to Kakazu-san though" _just wait till I get my hands on that fucking bastard I'll blow his body to bits then hide them somewhere...somewhere no one will ever suspect! MUHAHAHAHA _"erm Deidara-san...can I ask you something?" nodding my head for her to continue she began twiddling with her bangs beside her face "erm how can I ask this?...can I look at your palms?" stunned I retracted my hands back towards my body "w-why un?" blushing she shook her head frantically "j-just forget I ever asked okay...god I feel so stupid now" smacking herself on her forehead she made an attempt to get back on the bed but failed when she kept sliding off the silk covers "hey hmm, I made you something as well yeah" digging through my pockets I pulled out the clay wheel I had made just for her "here hmm" passing her the object I could see her multicoloured eyes shine brightly from excitement as she took the object from me with her small slim fingers and held it like it would break any minute "O.M.G!...what is it hehe?" she grinned widely when she noticed I sweatdropped in annoyance "it's for your thing that's broke un" giggling she sat beside me smiling cutely "arigato Deidara-san, no one has ever done something like this for me before" the next thing she did shocked me, her arms wapped themselves around me and hugged me closely.

Sighing I patted her turquoise cololoured head slowly "listen hmm, I'm sorry for taking you like that...it was orders yeah, I couldn't disobey Leader-sama he could have killed me un" her body began to shake against me, my body seemed to work by itself as I turned so I was facing her and I wrapped my arms around her "m-maybe t-this i-is for t-the best...she won't h-have to worry a-anymore, I made h-her ill f-from all the s-stressing s-she did" her muffled cries seemed to echo around me as her shaking grew more intense "shhhh Mikoly un, it's okay don't cry hmm" I began stroking her hair trying to calm her down whilst gently pulling her close.

"What the hell is going on here!"

**DUNDUNDUN CLIFFHANGER MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHO WILL IT BE?**

**Sorry people but I had to put a cliffhanger here somewhere I once again apologize for the delay I've been having problems in life and had to see someone about it I also had to quit 6form because of it :( sad I know but true now I'm going to be having more time on my hands updates will be more frequent **

**I would love to have more reviews please especially in this time of suffering *puppy eyes* I would be alot happier till next time oh and the more reviews the faster I update SEE YA **


	6. Had Enough

**Hello people gomen it's took s long to post but havn't had time to type this couple of weeks so I hope this chapter quenches your thirst...ON WITH THE CHAPTER **

**Chapter 6**

Both our bodies tensed as the bedroom door swung open slamming rather loudly against the grey stone wall, during this action I pulled her even closer fully wrapping my arms around her I did this for some reason...I felt like I needed to protect her from the world...from everyone around her.

Both of us looked behind me as their footsteps grew closer "oh it's just you Kisame-san hmm" sighing in relief it wasn't someone else, I released the shaking girl and twirled around so I was now facing the blue sharkman, I could see the confusion in his eyes as he looked towards Mikoly "who's the chick, your new toy Deidara-san...I must say you've got good taste" he grinned a toothy grin as my face flared up for the millionth time today "NO SHE'S NOT HMM!" and with that I ran from the room leaving a grinning shark and a confused looking girl behind.

**Mikoly POV**

When Deidara ran out of the room I felt like it was my fault he ran away I was the one that put him in that awkward situation, sure it was nice to be hugged by someone other than mum and Konan but this time I felt weird when he returned the embrace, I felt somewhat safe...like nothing could happen to me when I'm around him...I felt like apologizing to the bomber _yeah I'll go apologize right now! _so that was what I was about to do if it wasn't for the Uchiha to appear out of nowhere when I was about to exit the room.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" jumping back in sheer fright I accidently bumped into Kisame "Itachi-san why have we got a midget in our room?" glaring up at the huge blue man I began to take slow steps towards the door "I'm not a midget Kisame-san...I'm just small dats' all" stretching my arms high above my head I couldn't help but yawn loudly "_hiss_ ow" reaching down towards my hip I lightly pressed my finger tips against the burning Sharingan tattoo "what the he-" before I could finish I started to sway from side to side "m...t y...u alr..ght?" I think Kisame asked me if I was alright...turning around to say everything was alright, when all of a sudden my vision began to turn a white, cloudy misty colour, closing my eyes I let my body fall.

_'Hello' _I began blinking multiple times as the simple word seemed to echo around me "w-where am I?" looking around all I could see was white _'Mikoly~kun over here' _suddenly black twinkling stars started to appear all around me "where are you?" _'Mikoly~kun over here' _clamping my eyes shut I tried to remember where I'd heard that voice before "wh-who are you?" clutching my head tightly as memories began flashing over my vision like thousands of photographers had left their flashes on "Y-Yukii-kun is that you?" once I spoke that specific name the flashing just stopped...just like that _'you do remember me..I thought you had forgotten me'_ her haunting voice echoed around me..like as if she was everywhere "W-WHERE ARE YOU?" cupping my hands over my mouth I kept screaming the same question over and over again _'this form you have been in holds an enomous amount of power that can only be released when the time is right' _"WHAT FORM!" _'one is pure good whilst the other pure evil' _"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" _'you will do in time Mikoly~kun, in time you'll understand...everything' _the last word was whispered right into my ear "curse these small things I call legs!" I tripped backwards and began falling once again _'sleep my dear Mikoly~kun sleep' _"but I don't wanna'" _'sleep~' _I didn't want to go to sleep but these damn eye lids betrayed me, they began to shut slowly, but before they completely shut her bright blue eyes shone happily in the misty background, knowing she was happy I let my eyes shut leaving me with another memory I will never let go, smiling a small smile I finally let myself be shrouded in complete darkness.

"Hey midget you in there?" finally coming to my senses I snapped my eyes open wide "WOAH!" for some reason I was looking at the stone covered ceiling, noticing this my hands felt around beneath me shakily, taking in the texture I relaxed knowing I was on the Uchiha's silk covers, breathing out a sigh of relief I began to sit up "midget what happened back then?" rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand I took a good look around me, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Konan, Tobi aka Madara and Hidan was gathered aound the bed "why are you guys here?" tilting my head to the side I could feel my cheeks burning as I locked eyes with the Jashinist "well with all the fucking screaming you were doing I'm bloody surprised we haven't been located" "hey give her a rest hmm, she been through alot un!" "Oh and what's girly going to do about it, brush my hair!" "I'LL SHOW YOU TRUE ART UN!" "GUYS WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" they shut up but it didn't last long as they were at each others throats a second later but in whisper mode, it didn't bother me that much...that was until I caught Hidan reaching for his scythe and Deidara reaching for his clay causing me to go in panic mode "PLEASE STOP FIGHTING OVER PETTY STUPID THINGS!" throwing myself back down I curled up into my protective ball of comfort.

"Tobi thinks Mikoly~kun's sleepy" "I'll inform Leader-sama of her conditions" they chattered for a while more before they finally left, I waited a second to hear if anyone was still in the room before picking up the deep red coloured pillow beside me and screamed into it, after the scream fest I cuddled it closely "_sigh _why can't my life be simple, that's all I wanted it to be like from the start...and what was with that dream, good and evil? a form of what? ARGH this is so confusing!" closing my eyes I was about to let myself be consumed by the darkness, when the bedroom door creaked open slightly.

I knew for a fact it wasn't Itachi or Kisame because they wouldn't hesitate in barging into the room, this person hesitated though...if it was Sasori he woud be here to kill me in my sleep and if it was Madara then...lets not think about that at the moment.

As I was about to turn round to tell them to leave me alone, something heavy pushed me onto my stomach and straddled my back making my breathing go weird "T-Tobi-san, if that's you, you can s-stop now" I didn't want to say the M word incase it wasn't the man in question "erm...hello? Tobi-san you're worrying me now, get off of me please!" feeling their body move I thought they were goingg to get off, but boy was I wrong they swipped my now turquoise coloured hair from the back of my neck and began stroking the back of my neck "you're so beautiful Mikoly-san" if I wasn't listening closely I wouldn't have caught that comment.

"You're worrying me now, get off me please!" still getting no response from them I began to reach behind me, before I could grasp the persons am the weight suddenly vanished, I didn't realise it before but I felt tears running smoothly down my cheeks soaking the pillow beneath me and my chest felt unbelievingly tight "I've had enough of this...I'm going home even if I die trying!" sitting back up on the bed I glanced around to see the only light source in the room was coming from Kisame's aquarium "hmm I never really got the chance to ask Kisame-san if I could name Fish-kun...maybe it was never meant to be" picking my bag up from beside the bed I placed it on the huge bed "I've seen in the anime/manga the hand signs for teleportation before so that's alright...maybe if I place the jewels around me, that could possibly boost the teleport...this should work I've seen it done in the movies!" quickly pulling my skates on semi-tightly I skated into the middle of the room "I'll start with the blue one first" after placing some in a perfect circle I threw my bag over my shoulder whilst taking another good look aound "goodbye Fish-kun" with that I performed the required hand signs as fast as I could and with a blinding light screamed "HOME!"

**Thank god this chapters over...took me forever to finish but thankfully I've had enough time to finish it...SO PEOPLE OF THE FANFICTION WORLD WILL MIKOLY-KUN REALLY GET BACK HOME? OR IS IT JUST A BIT OF FUN FOR A CERTAIN UCHIHA? KEEP IN TOUCH MY LOVELIES! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Home is Where The Heart Is

**After the long wait it's finally here Chapter 7 of Lock and Lost! Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Mikoly-kun :3 please review!**

**Chapter 7 **

Slowly I felt my body slip away...it felt like I was dying for a minute but the feeling soon vanished "w-what the hell happened?" opening my eyes I was shocked to see the front of my house "i-it worked?" glancing around I was confused to see no one around, it seemed to be around 6 O'clock in the afternoon by the colour of the sky, a nice red, orange and blue colour spread across the sky as the moon was just rising with small twinkling stars accompanying it.

"Where is everyone?" looking around from my position on the floor, hardly any lights were on except the 6 street lamps which were lighting up patches on the pavement, picking myself up off the stony pathway I took slow steps towards the pale pink door, something in the back of my mind told me to reach into the plant pot to the left of me "hmm must be the key" reaching inside the pot my fingertips instantly grazed against something, grasping the object I retracted my arm back out "guess I was right ha" in my hand was a weird shaped key.

Unlocking the door my body began to shake in anticipation of been able to see the one person I call my world, taking a deep breath I pushed the smooth textured door open whilst running in with my arms wide open "I'M HOME!...MUM I'M BACK!" throwing my bag onto the couch, I couldn't see anyone in the living room or kitchen so I decided to check upstairs, rushing up the full 15 steps I burst into my room that was opposite me "w-what?" I couldn't believe it...what happened to my room!

Normally when I enter my room a huge double bed filled with Naruto plushies with either a smirk, smile or a cheeky smile would welcome me as I would step into the room, my huge collection of Naruto Manga and Anime would be stacked up like a tower beside my little computer desk that has my notebook and IMac PC placed on and my walls would be covered in a huge variety of Anime characters, ranging from the Akatsuki to One Piece "where's all my stuff!" I couldn't believe it, it looks just like when we first moved into the house, there wasn't a bed full of plushies or posters on the walls and most importantly no collection of Manga's or Anime's, there wasn't even any starry wallpaper pasted on the walls...it was just four blank walls, a window and a door.

"Where's all my stuff?" closing the door sadly I began my search again, passing two more doors I came to my mums lilac coloured door "maybe she felt sleepy and decided to take a nap" smiling happily at the thought I twisted the handle down and pushed it open "what in the world!...I've been saying what a lot lately haven't I" glancing around the room I was shocked and confused, a picture of me taken a few months ago was placed ontop of my huge collection of mangas, scattered around it were candles illuminating the room in a yellow glow.

**SLAM!**

Hearing the front door slam open and shut made me jump half a foot of the floor with my hands in the air "that's got to be her" smiling happily I dashed all the way to the top of the cream carpeted stairs...but who I saw wasn't my mum "S-Sasori-san...but how? why even?" pressing the palm of my hand to my forehead I began taking small steps backwards "Leader-sama isn't very happy you ran away brat" my heart began to race a mile a minute as his footsteps echoed around the hallway "J-JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" turning around ready to run I was stopped dead in my tracks as my right foot began to go numb "you look different brat" looking down toward the limb I was astonished to see one of his chakra strings attached to it.

"How could I have forgot he used those sneaky things?" smacking myself for being stupid I began tugging at my trouser covered leg "it's no use brat I'm taking you back whether you like it or not" suddenly my throat began to growl a low growl at the red head "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP PINOCCHIO!" I could see he didn't like been called that as he began to move my leg so I was walking towards him "FOR GOD SAKE! WHAT IS IT YOU WANT FROM ME? I'M A NORMAL TEENAGE GIRL WHO DOESN'T DO THE DISHES!" gritting my teeth together I closed my eyes, finally coming up with an idea I lent down and stuck my index and middle finger out curling the rest in and doing a scissoring motion I cut through the chakra strings "HAHA~ SUCCESS!" taking this as my time to escape I made a dash for my room, the window was directly above the shed we had underneath the kitchen window, I could easily make it down safely with out breaking anything too important.

"Why you little!" before I could make it past the door, the puppet boy jumped me making my loose my balance and fall face flat on the wooden flooring "ouch man that hurt like a swinub!" something seemed familiar about the weight on my back, it reminded me of when I was in Itachi's room back at the Akatsuki base "don't move brat or you'll regret it" his voice was alot deeper than before, it sounded serious for a change "a-and what will you do if I do huh? Make me into one of your puppets?" I was joking on the last bit but it seems he was taking it seriously which freaked me out a little "you're so beautiful Mikoly-kun" no it couldn't have been him back there, it just couldn't be "I make puppets out of beautiful things that should last forever and you're just what I need" my heart sped up its beating as his soft yet wooden fingers moved slowly over the back of my neck moving my hair out of the way "w-what are you d-doing?" I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore not infront of these criminals I was just showing them that I was weak and naive.

"Hmm lost for words now, eh Mikoly-kun" gulping as his cold lips met my neck for the second time today, memories began to flash through my mind like no tomorrow "p-please" the kissing stopped but only for a couple of seconds before he began nipping at my flesh "p-p-please Sasori-san" this time he grasped my right arm and turned me around so now he was straddling my stomach "what did you say?...and open your eyes brat" I decided to close them when his cold fingers wrapped around my arm in a death like grip "I s-sai-d p-please Sasori-san" he chuckled as I repeated over and over again that sentence "stop what?" taking a shaky breath inwards I covered my eyes with my left arm "t-this...s-stop thi-s, I-I c-can't t-tak-e it anymor-e" my emotions got the better of me once again as I felt the tears sting my closed eyelids, letting my limb fall back onto the floor, I slowly opened my eyes "such a beautiful shade" I didn't open them fully, I only let them open halfway, just so I could see the redheads maroon colored eyes.

Feeling the tears finally fall I began to whimper, I was so scared "don't cry it doesn't suit you" he slowly began to wipe away the clear salty liquid away from my eyes, leaning towards me I shut my eyes in fright, his lips just ghosted over mine before his weight and presence was gone, taking deep shaky breaths I turned so I was on my side and clutched my hands to my chest, bringing my knees up I began to cry and scream in pain, my heart was in so much pain I just felt like staying here and dying...maybe fade away, my mum thinks I'm dead, I haven't got my best friend anymore...I just felt so alone in the world.

"MIKOLY!" hearing my name been called and three sets of footsteps rush up the stairs and across the landing made me cry even more...they were coming to take me away "oh my-Mikoly!" one of the set of footsteps rush to my side instantly "what happened hmm why'd you run away un!" I didn't respond I just laid there hiccupping every now and again while the clear liquid rushed down over the bridge of the nose and cheeks onto the damp flooring "what the fucks wrong with her?" I just didn't have the energy anymore to fight back I just stared into space as the three began to have a conversation "hey Deidara-san she looks like the girl in the photo I found whilst looking through her bag the other day" this seemed to have caught the attention of all of them "yeah I knew it was her from the start hmm, it said on the back her name and another girls name un unfortunately the other girls passed away hmm" I didn't know what to do anymore, I give up, I'm fed up of trying "_take me home_" I whispered the three words I've been dying to say for a long time.

"What did she say?" "Hn" hearing another set of footsteps near me I made an attempt to look up, I was looking into red Saringan eyes, but these eyes were full of sadness "_take me home Itachi-san" _and with that he scooped me up bridal style "why the fuck is he carrying her for I can carry her!" another set of hands pulled me towards a well muscled chest, smelling in the scent of blood and lavender I smiled a small smile "Hidan-kun" snuggling deeper into the man I slowly began to fall asleep, hoping that when I wake up I'll have forgot all of this ever happened.

**I would like to that Icyprincess1 for all the lovely reviews :3 I'm glad at least someone's enjoying the story so far...I would like to say to those who have alerted this story thank you so much but could you at least have the decency to review please**


End file.
